


Calm? What calm?

by Chrysanthemum9484



Series: One-shots [7]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr I guess, Danny Phantom and the Red Huntres work together, Gen, I love it when they work together, The robbers are outsiders, They are like BFFs, They don't know what they are going to deal with, They try to rob the Nasty Burger, While Valerie is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysanthemum9484/pseuds/Chrysanthemum9484
Summary: For a Tumblr prompt. Valerie is working and two idiots are trying to rob her working place... NOT ON HER WATCH!
Relationships: None
Series: One-shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844458
Kudos: 30
Collections: DanPhanWritingPrompts





	Calm? What calm?

Valerie was working at the Nasty Burger when that happened. The attempted robbery.

Two idiots entered the fast-food joint and shouted, “This is a robbery. Everyone on floor, your hand on your head.” Waving their tiny guns in the air.

The people inside the restaurant (if you can call it that) stared for several seconds and did as they were told. Except Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley and Valerie Gray. Our most known trio were ignoring the idiots without a care. They weren’t ghosts after  all, it was ghosts what never failed to catch their attention. And Valerie? She was annoyed. Who did they think they were to try rob her working place when she had the shift. So, of course she brought out two of her medium sized  ecto -guns and aimed them at the robbers.

“The police station is across the block. I suggest you go there and turn yourself in or I will introduce you to my friends here.” She said calmly, without a pause. The people didn’t bat an eyelash. They were used to Valerie’s guns from the previous times she had to deal with ghosts in the fast-food joint, “Or you could put your pathetic pistols down, let me put handcuffs and call Danny Phantom to take you there himself.” Which wasn’t all that much of surprise. They have been working together for about a year now after all.

“Actually...” Sam cut in, “I just called the police. They will be here in a few minutes.” While Danny and Tucker were exchanging jokes about Amity Park outsiders and the robbers exchanged looks of horror.


End file.
